The Visit
by HanHae polepel
Summary: Heechul , Hankyung , dan Ryeowook pergi ke rumah Donghae. Apa yg terjadi ?


**The Visit**

**Cast:Donghae, ,heechul**

**Warning :gaje,typo's,gk****nyambung,gk EYD**

**Summary: heechul****yg****pergi ****k****e rumah****donghae****dan****apa****yg****terjadi ? (kelewat****abal****nih summary)**

**Rated:T**

**Genre:humor maybe **

**Length:MOLLA**

**Chapter 1**

Pada pagi hari bel sekolah SM junior high school pun berbunyi…

***nyot****nyot****dikenyot****nyot..***

Semua murid pun masuk ke kelas masing-masing.

Tetapi Donghae belum masuk ke kelasnya karena dia rada terlambat gara-gara semalem dia gk molor malah mikirin makanan …..saat Donghae sampai di sekolah dia pun diinterogasi oleh guru paling killer di sekolah SMjunior high school yaitu Amber ..yg kalo ada murid telat dikit aja pasti diinterogasi kayak teroris…

Karena Donghae adalah orang yg banyak akal nya dia bilang aja "maaf seongsaengnim saya telat gara-gara ban mobil saya tubles jadi saya harus jalan kaki jadi lama.." karena Amber sudah capek ngomong ama haksaengnya yg satu ini jadi dibiarkanlah haksaengnya yg satu ini mengikuti pelajaran…

Donghae dengan tenangnya pun naik ke kelas sambil bersenandung lagu sorry sorry…sambil goyang itik…

Sampai di kelasDonghae pun masuk kelas untung aja tuh kelas belum datang seongsaengnimnya kalo udh pasti Donghae udh balik keramahtullah dengan selamat….

Pas Donghae masuk kelas aja kelas lagi pada gotong-royong bikin kelas berantakann…( mana ada coba gotong-royong bikin kelas berantakan (?))

Karena dia sudah terbiasa dengan suasana ini dia cuek aja layaknya anak gila dia sekarang malah marah-marah gk jelas ampe keliatan seongsaengnimnya yg sabarnya selangit yang namanya sunny …lalu sunny pun bertanya "kamu kenapa hae ?" lalu Donghae dengan gugup menjawab "biasa bu,,, kegiatan rutin… tes suara biar suara saya indah,, seindah cintaku padamuuuu…." Lalu Donghae pun langsung duduk dan membuka buku pelajarannya…Sunny yg telah terbiasa akan haksaengnya yg satu itu pun hanya bias menghelanafas lalu memulai pelajaran..

-skip time-

Selesai pelajaran Sunny pun datanglah seongsaengnim yg hanya bisa menghancurkan kebahagian orang lain lain tak lain adalahZhoumi…

Karena Donghae bosan dengan pelajaran Zhoumi dia pun melihat sekitar dan ada Hankyung yg lagi nyoret-nyoret buku yg menuliskan banyak hashtag gk jelas ,ada Ryeowook yg keliatannya masih merhatiin karena dia anak gereja yg alimnya over dosis…..,lalu ada Heechul namja yang keyeoja-yeojaan diasedang main dengan bedak dan lip gloss yg baru dibelinya di warung mpok odah di seberang sekolah.. jadi Donghae mengambil kesimpulan gampang dan molor …

Tak lama kemudianZhoumi pun melihat Donghae yg sedang tertidur dan melemparkan spidol papan tulis kearah Donghae yg sedang tidur…

PLETAKKK

Spidol papan tulis itu pun mengenai Donghae pas di kepalanya… dan dia terbangun danmengatakan"siapa yg ngelemparin ni spidol ?" dengan amarah yg meledak lalu Zhou mi pun menjawab "saya kenapa kamu gk suka ? kalo gk suka gk usah tidur ….."

Karena Zhoumi adalah bisa dibilang paling banyak diremehkan jadi banyak murid yg berani ngelawan Zhoumi…"iyalah saya gk seneng seongsaengnim kayak gitu apa jadinya dunia ?! lagian siapa yg tidur orang saya nari balet! Mata bapak aja yg rabunn!"

Zhoumi pun hanya diam karena dia sudah capek kalau dia lawan satu ,kelas pasti rusuh jadi didiemin aja dan dia pun meninggalkan kelas pas istirahat

***separuh****ayam****kupergi***

Kenapa belnya absurd seperti itu…karena kalo ada ayam yg kabur pasti kita harus kejar jadi kita harus keluar kelas (?)

Saat istirahat pun Donghae melanjutkan tidurnya dengan dosa sampai bel masuk istirahat berbunyi lagi

***sorry…sorry***

Kenapa lagunya sorry sorry ?soalnya sekolah meminta maaf pada murid karena harus masuk lagi kekelas….(?)

nahh…..setelah bel datanglah pelajaran yang ngebosenin ampe rasanya pengen maen gaplek di dalem kelas..yaitu pelajaran agama yg dibimbing oleh Siwon…

masuk-masuk tuh guru udah doa aja….2 jam pelajaran kita semua suruh bikin doa gimana gk bosen… tapi kali ini di suruh kita bikin 1 permintaan yg mau di kabulin , semuanya pun menulis selain Donghae dia pun berpikir keras mau minta apa…Karena bingung dia tulis aja"semoga semua permintaan ku ."

-skip time-

Setelah itu masuklah seongsaengnim yg tadi mencegat dan meninterogasi Donghae dengan kejam yaitu Amber…

pelajaran Amber adalah matematika jadi kerjanya ngitung mulu….karena pelajaran Amber gk boleh berisik jadi thor gk tau apa yg terjadi karena muridnya pada diem semua…

-skip time-

Sampai saatnya istirahat tapi bel tidak berbunyi kenapa bel tidak berbunyi karena Sooman sedang bersiin bakiaknya di WC ….karena Sooman adalah kepala sekolah dari SMjunior high school(?)

Nah karena sekarang saat istirahat Donghae n the geng pun turun mau kemek dulu soalnya kan tadi dia kgk kemek …Donghae juga manusia yg bisa laper qaqa-_-

***nyot****nyot****dikenyot****nyot***

Lalu dilanjutkan pelajaran Amber dan seperti tadi thor tidak mengetahui apa-apa karena mereka pada diem semua (T_T)

***let's go crazy crazy***

belpulang pun berbunyi dan Donghae mengajak ryeowook dan hankyung juga heechul untuk kerumahnya…. Dan mereka pun hanya mengikuti Donghae seperti anak bebek…

sampai di rumahDonghae berkata " lu semua gw bawa kesini buat ngebabu….maksud gw bukan ngebabu ngepel nyuci dll tapi kerjain tugas si Amber yg tentang bangun-bangun gedung…"

lalu Ryeowook pun nyrocos " bangun kale….. hae emanglu se-pabbo itu ya.." saat dia lihat Donghae pun sudah enak makan dan main game lalu donghae menjawab dengan mulutnya yg penuh makanan.."MOLLA " lalu Heechul yg pusing meihat kamar itu pun langsung jadi pembantu …

heechul selalu kalau ngeliat kamar Donghae berantakan pasti di beresin… tapi pada saat dia selesai membersihkan kamar Donghae dia pun berkata "OMO! Rok siapa ini bagus sekaliiiii…Hae aku boleh coba gk ?" Donghae pun menjawab tanpa menoleh sedikit pun karena dia lagi sibuk makan …"itu punya Yuri kemaren abis nangis trus tidur dikamar gw abis itu tuh rok gk dibawa balik lu padakan tau kalo dongsaeng gw yg satu itu males banget pindahin baju dia kemana-mana…pake aja unn-ehhh maksud gw hyung…"

Heechul pun loncat kegirangan dan memakai rok nya saat dia pakai hankyung yang ngeliat aja ampe poling in lope ama heechul….dengan antusias hankyung pun memakai kan heechul bando dan pernak-pernik Yuri yg ada di kamarDonghae… lalu Heechul pun dengan bangga nya minta di foto…..saat Heechul difoto Hankyung, Ryeowook, bahkan Donghae yg sedang makan aja ampe keselek ngeliat Heechul…. Ehh tiba-tiba pun berbunyi…

_An__n__yeong__h__aseo ,, Donghae__imida please leave massage..saranghae…muahhh…._

_BIPP_

_**Anyeong**____**Hae**____**ahjumma tau heechul**____**pasti di rumah**____**kamu**____**suruh**____**dia**____**pulang**____**sekarang**____**kalo**____**gak**____**heebum**____**ahjumma gor**__**e**__**ng buat menu utama**____**makan**____**malam**____**hari**____**ini….**__**!**_

Heechul pun histeris dan langsung pulang kehabitatnya

Karena rumah hankyung dan ryeowook deket mereka pun akhirnya mereka pulang bersama naik odong-odong yang di goes oleh kangin preman pasar….

The end

Mianhe….thor tau FF ini gk ada lucunya soalnya thor lagi cape kwkwkwkkw tapi semoga reader sukaya…..GOMAWO…

Mind to review….


End file.
